Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, wherein a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
Subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons are sometimes non-homogeneous in their composition along the length of wellbores that extend into such formations. It is sometimes desirable to treat and/or otherwise manage the differing formation zones differently. In order to adequately induce the formation of fractures within such zones, it may be advantageous to introduce a stimulation fluid simultaneously via multiple stimulation assemblies. To accomplish this, it is necessary to configure multiple stimulation assemblies for the simultaneous communication of fluid via those stimulation assemblies. However prior art apparatuses, systems, methods have failed to efficiently and effectively so-configure multiple stimulation assemblies.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods of treating multiple zones of a wellbore.